goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Paul
There are different variations of Paul in GoAnimate. One Paul is a big time troublemaker created by TA591IAD, Louielouie95, and Ecolercomedian99. Paul Palwak/Waterguy Paul Palwak '''(or '''Paul Waterguy) (better known as Paul in PC Guy mode) is a character on GoAnimate. His look is a PC Guy. He is one of the good guys in GoAnimate. He was created by MarioParty4To7RulesAlt as well as all other users. Paul Johnson Paul Johnson is Adrianna's stepfather who gets in trouble a lot. ]] Name: Paul Johnson Born: May 17, 1971 Age: 42 Voice: Paul Likes: Stuff made by DreamWorks, Shrek, Making Grounded Videos, The Prince of Egypt, Shark Tale, Bee Movie Hates: Getting Grounded, Baby Shows, PBS Baby, Nappies, Going to jail, Nick Jr, Disney Junior, Wiggles, Ruining stuff, Getting fired, Kids shows, Dora, Barney He is a big time troublemaker created by TA591IAD, and in Louielouie95's version, grounds Adrianna for making New Line Cinema fake VHS Openings. Paul Johnson is a big time troublemaker who always does everything wrong, even to his son, Brad. Andrew always says he's a Fan of Warren Cook. In Ecolercomedian99's videos, Paul Johnson killed Chucky Brock (born 1996; but actually not dead), Clarence Brock's (born 2000) older brother. Paul Johnson also got the VHS of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron from 2003, and Adrianna takes that VHS away, and gives it to Clyde Zimmer. Paul Johnson can get killed later in Ecolercomedian99's flim, Paul Johnson gets grounded for hyper megagooglplex infinity, and got killed by a cop, and the FBI agent. Paul is part of Adrianna's Family with Lester Johnson and Brad Johnson. In Louielouie95's videos, Paul Johnson grounds Adrianna for making fake Warner Brothers VHS Openings, and thinking Andrew makes fake DreamWorks VHS Openings. Paul was also famous for making the VHS opening of Shrek the Third from 1988 Real not fake. Adrianna considers it fake, because Shrek the Third was released in 2007. Like for example, Warren Cook does a VHS opeing of The Princess and the Frog Neon Mickey from 1997 Real not fake, plus the 1993 Warren Cook Productions logo. This is whenever he thinks these movies are released. Mulan 1980 (really released in 1998), that Warren made had the 1972 Warren Cook productions logo. Paul Johnson will be killed by Lester Johnson, Robert, Brad Johnson for grounding Adrianna at make fun for grounding videos. Gallery Paul as Dan's Dad was created by MarioParty4To7RulesAlt. Born: August 4, 1963 Age: 50 Mr. Paul Mr. Paul is the assistant principal. Name: Paul Williams Born: May 18, 1977 Age: 36 Paul (Becky's Dad) Paul is a Father of Becky. He is a husband of Kate. Bios: Becky's Dad is a husband of Kate and father of Becky. Birth: July 21, 1965 Occupation: Working at the Harbor jobs. Voice: Paul or Diesel Family: Becky (Daughter), Becky's Mom (Wife), Kendra (Daughter), Dennis (Little son) Friends: Diesel (Eric's Dad), Bill's Dad, Eric (Brian's Dad), Enemies: M.Bison (Becky's archnemesis) Likes: Soccer, His Family, Romance with his wife (In 1999, 2 years before Becky born in 2001), Baby Shows, Barney, Teletubbies, Power Rangers, Digimon, Kamen Rider, Dora the Explorer, Rugrats, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas the Tank Engine, Dislikes: Becky Getting in Trouble, Being Killed, Defeated, Grounding Becky. Becky's Dad age 34.png|Becky's Father The Marcot Family.jpg|The Marcot Family Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Non troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:1971 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:1991 Births Category:School Staff Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:1966 Births Category:1965 Births Category:1977 Births Category:1963 Births